Phrases
by water mixed flame
Summary: Cedric and the other guardians wonder if Will is in her right mind.


Phrases

Disclaimer: I promise that I do **NOT** OWN ANYTHING that just happens to appear in this fan fiction.

"Cedric!!" Will shouted as she and her friends ran up to the enormous snake like man. Cedric had appeared out of a portal that was held in an abandoned lot near a deep, swift river.

"In the name of the moon we shall punish you! Believe it!!"

An awkward silence fell over everyone as both Cedric and the other guardians stared blankly at Will, who at the time was striking a pose.

Cornelia, who recovered the fastest, yelled, "What the heck was that!? You aren't on anything are you? Because it sure does seem like it!!"

The short, red-head turned to look at the tall blonde girl with confusion in her large, chocolate brown eyes, "What do you mean? Why would I be on something?"

Cornelia let out a frustrated growl, clenching her fists a bit and counting to ten in her head. Irma shook her head, shock evident in her big, baby blue eyes, "Well, just now, if I'm not dreaming or anything, you just said a couple of weird stuff. And on top of that, not that I don't like it or anything, but don't you think you could find another time to practice your poses? And before I forget, earth to Will! You are so not on the moon right now!!"

Will relaxed from her pose and put a hand under her chin in what seemed like deep thought and concluded while nodding in agreement, "I did, didn't I?"

Cedric watched on completely baffled by the young guardian leader, when a sly thought presented itself to him.

_'Since they are oblivious right now, I should take this time to strike them down and be rid of them'_

Smirking deviously, an evil glint shining in his golden, snake- like eyes, Cedric slithered as silently as he could towards the still oblivious and chattering guardians, planning his attack along the way.

A sudden foreboding feeling welled up within the pit of Will's stomach and so she held up her hand signaling to the other guardians to stop and whirled around yelling in rage at the advancing Cedric, "Halt!! Do not come any closer!!"

Ignoring the young red-headed guardian leader, Cedric sped up his pace toward them, successfully ticking Will off.

Growling deep in her throat, Will commanded, "I said **SIT BOY**!!" She held up her hand towards the snake man and a bright pink light shot out of her palm, surrounding his large green body, and forcing him to fall straight to the ground, face meeting dirt.

"Aaarrgghh!!"

Hay Lin bounded up to Will excitedly, ranting hyperly, "Whoa!! How did you just do that Will? I thought tha-"

"We'll discuss this later," Will cut in with her eyes closed, "But right now," She snapped her fierce brown eyes open, "Let us finish this vile lizard!!"

Bringing her hand up and out, palm facing the sky, she smirked shouting, "Heart of Candracar, I choose you!!" The bright pink light returned, but more intensely this time, and a radiant pink pendant held within a protective silver clasp floated out of her hand as if it were floating out of a pool of water. Gripping the suspended heart, Will did a few moves (think of Power Rangers Jungle Fury), and said, "Jungle Beasts!! Spirits unleash!! Earth, water, fire, air, and the heart!"

"Oh, you've got to be-" Cornelia started, rolling her eyes, only to be cut off as the Heart of Candracar's radiant light flashed blindingly, covering the entire area for a moment before it died down revealing the guardians' new transformation.

Will had a red lynx-like helmet on, her once purple midriff shirt, striped stockings, and purple boots replaced by a red and yellow body suit with black leopard patterns strewn across the suit except for the middle which was pure white with a black lightning symbol on her chest. Her wings disappeared and were replaced by a short, fluffy lynx tail at her backside.

Irma had a dark ocean blue, dolphin helmet on, her once green, long sleeved, green midriff, purple miniskirt, purple boots, and striped stockings replaced by a dark ocean blue and sky blue body suit with a fin sticking out of her back in replace of her wings, and a dark blue bubble symbol on her chest.

Taranee had a bright orange, rabbit helmet on, her once purple tank top, purple boots, and striped leggings replaced by a bright orange and yellow orange body suit with a strip of the middle of the body suit pure white with a brightly glowing fire as a symbol. Her once feathery looking wings were replaced by a small, poofy, white rabbit tail.

Cornelia had a forest green giraffe-like helmet, her once long, flowing purple skirt, striped leggings, purple heeled boots, and green, long sleeved midriff shirt replaced by a forest green and yellow green, giraffe patterned body suit, the middle, just like Will's and Taranee's was white, except she had a leaf symbol on her chest unlike the others, and a short tail with bushy hair at the end of it.

Haylin, had a white and gold eagle helmet, her once knee-length flowing skirt, green tank top, purple tennis shoes, and striped stockings replaced by a white, gold, and auburn colored body suit with the symbol of a cloud in the middle of her chest. Her wings morphed and became, larger, brown feathers adorning them.

After all of their transformations, Will struck a cat- like pose and announced, "With the power over the ever empowering electricity, I am the red lynx guardian power ranger!!"

Squealing in excitement over her new transformation, Hay Lin joined Will and struck a bird-like pose, announcing, "With the power over all air that surrounds us, I am the white eagle guardian power ranger!!"

Crickets could be heard in the background as the other three guardians' minds tried hard to catch up with what just happened. They were utterly confused and dumbfounded as they could only stare at their new transformations in disbelief.

"Cmon guys, join us! This is so much fun!!" Hay Lin urged them excitedly, looking at them.

"Wait, what?" Taranee asked, looking from Hay Lin, to Will, and then back to her new transformation. She did this a couple of times.

Will stopped posing and turned to look at Taranee. "Hay Lin wants you all to join us in introducing our new transformation. It's easy, and it comes naturally, just like the pose." Hay Lin stopped posing and nodded her head in agreement.

"Forget that!!" Cornelia fumed, "What happened to our uniforms? Why do we look like animals? And most importantly, why am I a- a _giraffe_!?" Cornelia's tail was swiftly swishing back and forth to fit her mood.

Irma busted out laughing, holding her sides as her laughter grew when she looked at Cornelia.

"Shut up Irma!! This is **so** not funny!!"

"Your right Corny," Irma agreed trying to hold back her laughter, "it isn't funny, it's _hilarious_!! And in a way it makes sense too. I mean you** are** tall, and you're the guardian of earth. It's perfect!"

"I said shut up, dolphin girl!" Cornelia raged, stomping up to Irma and getting in her face, her forest green, gloved hands placed firmly on her hips.

"Hey, I would rather be a dolphin than a giraffe. So why don't you just go and put that long neck of yours to use and go eat some leaves off a tree or something."

Cornelia's temper flared as she heard the others start snickering, trying their best not to laugh.

"My neck is not that long freeWilly!!"

"Corny, I think that you need your eyes checked, because last time I checked, I was a dolphin, not a whale."

Cornelia growled at the victorious sound in Irma's voice and muttered under her breath, "Whatever." Then said, "Can we just get this over with and go home people!?"

Will nodded and they all turned their attention towards Cedric, who seemed to be in a disbelieving daze again.

"Wh- what the heck happened to you!? You don't look like guardians! What the heck is going on!?"

Will felt her temper rise like lava in a volcano ready to explode as Cedric kept on ranting on and on about their new look. "That's it!!" she yelled pointing a red gloved finger at the snake man, "Listen you!! If you don't like our new look, than too bad because I. Don't. Care. Now let's duel Cedric!!"

Will ran forward at an amazing speed shouting an order over her shoulder, "Hay Lin, give me cover because I'm going in."

Nodding, Hay Lin jumped and soared over Cedric, "Roger that, captain!! Whirlwind….. surround!!"

A tiny tornado developed in her hands, before she launched it at Cedric. The tornado grew in size and power as it touched down to the ground, surrounding and whirling around the now imprisoned Cedric.

'_What amazing power,'_ he thought, his long, golden hair whipping around him, '_It seems as though this new transformation of theirs, as weird as it seems, is stronger than their original. On top of that, I don't think that I'll be able to know when they attack. The wind's too loud.'_

Will, when close to the raging tornado, hopped up and rode the winds up to the top of the tornado, launching out of it, and floating in the air near Hay Lin.

"Whooooooooooooo!!!!" she exclaimed, liking the feeling of the adrenaline rush that flowed through her veins, "Everyone!! On my command, hit Cedric with everything you've got!!"

Will looked over all of her friends and nodded when they all nodded with agreement. Placing her arms by her side, and leaning forward, Will began to descend rapidly towards the middle of the tornado and Cedric shouting, "Guess what Cedric?" Will entered the winds of the tornado again, swirling around and watching as Cedric began looking around at the sound of her voice. "You can't see me!!" Will jumped out of the tornado's strong, whipping winds and landed in front of Cedric, startling him.

Recovering quickly, Cedric swiped his monstrous claws at Will who simply ducked and ran at him which such amazing speed that he couldn't react when he felt her gloved hands between his chest and abdomen. " Now Cedric there's only one thing left to say. Let's rev it up!! Electro Shocker!!!"

Will's hands ignited with dancing electricity that tore at Cedric when she let out the attack. "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!" he screamed in agony, feeling the vicious electricity fry his senses when surging through his body.

Smirking, Will jumped up, through the tornado, leaving a shocked Cedric alone. "Now!!" she ordered once the others could see her. Already having their attacks set, the others let them loose, and like wild dogs, they ripped through the ground and air, dissipating the tornado and making a direct hit, so strong that the fried snake man flew back into the portal and to his world.

Will held out her hand letting the heart appear and close the swirling portal, and letting their transformations fade. "Well, that was fun."

The others walked towards her and stopped at her side, looking at her as if expecting an answer.

"Well," Cornelia started, "are you going to tell us how you did all of this?"

Will looked thoughtful for a moment and smiled, "Just don't give me too much caffeine."

With that, she began walking away from the others and towards Hay Lin's family restaurant throwing over her shoulder, "Are you guys coming or not?"

All the stunned guardians could do was stare at the back of their retreating leader and yell simultaneously, "What kind of answer is that!?"

The End

A/N: Um, I'm not sure what I was thinking when I wrote this, but I finally got to type it up. I'm so happy!! Hope you guys liked it. Until next time. Later.


End file.
